Can I Keep You?
by Never Believe the Believable
Summary: 20Love Prompts: #19. He had no doubt that Tamaki would be able to pull off the whole “Dorothy” character without a hitch, just as he was satisfied to see that everyone else was working accordingly. But wait... Where did that leave him?


Okay, so everyone can laugh. I was stupid enough to replace this story with "I Feel It"..... Okay, laugh all you want, the author made a mistake.

Disclaimer (again): I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... Nor do I own Kyouya or Tamaki... Or all of my stories would become reality ^___^

* * *

He was going to pay. Big time.

Resisting the urge to rub every bit of make-up off his face (which the twins had _so _much fun applying), he took a peak at their ever joyous King. Bouncy as ever, Tamaki practically floated from one customer to another in his light blue and white checkered dress complete with the brown wig pulled into two braids with matching light blue ribbons.

He had no doubt that Tamaki would be able to pull off the whole "Dorothy" character without a hitch, just as he was satisfied to see that Mori-senpai the Tinman, Hani-senpai the Lion and the Hitachiin twins as the matching Scarecrows were playing their characters accordingly. He had thought there would be a problem seeing as there was only one Scarecrow in the original story, but the customers didn't seem to mind (on the contrary, they seemed to love it even more) and he was not about to put a halt on the money flow.

What confused him the most was the King's choice for two of the other 'main' characters of The Wizard of Oz. Naturally, he would have taken up the role of The Wicked Witch of the West himself for it contradicted his blond friend's role. This time, however, Tamaki decided it would finally be his chance to see Haruhi in a dress, so he immediately casted her as the witch.

Now where did that leave _him_?

"Toto-chan!!" a voice with a slight French accent rang through the air, "Oh, Toto-chan! Where are you, mon petit chéri?"

Oh, yeah. _That's_ were it left him.

He turned slightly towards the voice and glared as hard as he could. He prayed it had the same affect it would without all of the make-up and puppy get-up. According to Tamaki's bright blue eyes as he rushed towards him, arms outstretched, it obviously didn't.

"Yes, Dorothy-chan?" he managed to say (sweetly, mind you) through clenched teeth as Tamaki pulled him into a tight embrace.

Tamaki let out a small gasp and then leaned over so their faces were inches apart. Once close enough, he whispered, "Tut, tut, Kyouya-kun. Aren't you a puppy?"

Wait a minute. He did NOT want him to-He couldn't possibly want him to-No WAY would he expect....

Tamaki's lower lip began to tremble as he noticed the obvious disapproval etched on his best friend's face.

...Why that little...

He sighed in defeat. He could never say no to such a face, no matter how cold he was. He cleared his throat and spoke with a louder and clearer voice, "Woof! Yes, Dorothy-chan? Is there anything you need? Woof, woof!"

He wasn't entirely sure who was going to Hell for this: him or Tamaki.

Tamaki's eyes instantly lit up and his million-watt smile was back and as bright as ever. Elegantly raising one of his lean arms, he gently pat his dark haired puppy on the head a couple times and said, "Oh, no, that's all right my little Toto-chan! I was just worried!!"

Scratch that. Tamaki was _so_ going to Hell for this.

He silently sent a glare over his shoulder at the twins as they stood beside each other across the room, staring at the odd exchange between their president and vice-president. They made no attempt to keep their amusement secret as they sent unnervingly identical smirks his way.

He was going to make sure they bought the same tickets to Hell as Tamaki.

Although the hours seemed to moved slowly, the host club was finally closed for the day. The second Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai ushered the sighing customers out the music room, he make a quick escape to one of the private rooms to finally get rid of the horrid costume for good.

He peered out one of the many towering windows as he thoughtfully lay back the doggy-eared hood and slowly unzip the front of the furry concoction. So lost in his own world, he didn't notice the soft _click _of the door across the room opening, nor did he hear the light pitter-patter of sneaky feet coming up behind him.

Suddenly, he felt long, lean arms circle around his waist, pulling him into the chest of a person wearing a light blue and white checkered dress.

Now, how did he get in here?

"Hehe, you are such a cute puppy~" Tamaki grinned as he snuggled against Kyouya's back.

Kyouya's eyes instantly narrowed to fine slits as he glared over his shoulder. Upon seeing the blond boy's shining violet eyes (1), his sharp features softened.

"Ne," Tamaki whispered, "Kyouya-kun?"

"Hn?" He hummed in response, trying extremely hard to not concentrate too much on the other boy's breath as it tickled his neck.

"... Can I keep you?"

* * *

Well? ^-^ Press the pretty button, everyone!


End file.
